Why Did You Came Here?
by autumnpanda
Summary: Satu tangan Kim Mingyu terulur maju. Menggeser pintu kamar mandi yang sepertinya masih diisi oleh seseorang. Dan benar saja—di depannya ada sosok Jeon Wonwoo. Yang sedang memegang shower dengan mata cokelat membola—dan menatap Mingyu horor. Meanie Shipper merapat! NSFW for you gays! Spesial buat dek Indukcupang! Don't forget to RnR! Tell me if you want something more XD


Suara keran yang dinyalakan itu mengusik gendang telinga Kim Mingyu. Bunyi cipratan air yang tumpah, terdengar begitu saja. Mingyu tersenyum tipis—ah tidak. Mungkin lebih tepat jika sunggingan tipis di bibirnya tadi lebih menyerupai sebuah seringaian.

Handuk yang tadinya tersampir di pundak kekarnya jatuh melorot. Menutup bagian privatnya yang tadi tak terhalangi apapun. Satu tangan lelaki muda itu terulur maju. Menggeser pintu kamar mandi yang sepertinya masih diisi oleh seseorang.

Di depannya ada sosok Jeon Wonwoo.

Yang sedang memegang _shower_ dengan mata cokelat membola—dan menatap Mingyu horor. Entah karena apa.

" _Kenapa kau masuk di dalam sini?_ "

* * *

—

 **autumnpanda's present:**

 **.**

 **Why Did You Came Here**

 **.**

 **Mingyu & Wonwoo's fanfiction**

 **Inspirated by KagamiKuroko's Doujinshi © inumog**

 **Warning for Mature contents. NSWF. OOC. And soon.**

 **Special pake telor bebek for Dede RanRan aka si emak ikan cupang. I love you cinta, muah :***

 **Happy reading semuanya!**

—

* * *

Wonwoo nyaris menutup pintu kamar mandi menggunakan satu kakinya saat dilihatnya Mingyu memaksa masuk. Pemuda Kim itu menyeringai lebih lebar. Matanya menyipit, menatap tubuh polos Wonwoo dengan pandangan paling mesum yang bocah itu punya. Mingyu sambil mendelik mendorong kaki Wonwoo yang berusaha menendangnya menjauh—namun tentu saja tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Dilihat dari segi manapun. Tenaga Mingyu memang jauh lebih besar ketimbang Wonwoo.

"Keluar—" suara Wonwoo mendesis seram. Ia membalikkan tubuh telanjangnya, dan mendengus kesal saat suara pintu kamar mandi ditutup oleh Mingyu usai pemuda itu masuk ke dalam.

"—jangan mandi di sini! Sesak, tahu!"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mencubit sebelah pantat Wonwoo yang memerah. Bekas ia tampar semalaman di atas tempat tidur. "Bawel sekali—kau bukan Seungkwan kan?" ketusnya, menyinggung teman kamar sebelah mereka yang bermarga Boo.

Wonwoo mendelik dan menyemprot muka Mingyu dengan pancuran yang dipegang. Air dingin kontan membasahi wajah Mingyu dan membuat pemuda itu memekik akibat ulah pacar yang juga rekan sekamarnya itu.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan burung kakak tua itu—lagi pula kenapa kau masih di sini, _sih_? Kau kan bisa mandi nanti setelah aku."

Bukannya menjawab. Mingyu malah dengan santainya meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu Wonwoo yang setengah basah. Pemuda Jeon itu sepertinya sudah selesai mandi mengingat aroma sabun yang bisa dicium Mingyu melalui hidungnya. Tapi kenapa dia tak kunjung keluar-keluar juga kalau begitu, eh?

"Salah sendiri kau lama sekali kalau mandi. Nyaris satu jam aku menunggumu di luar."

Wonwoo sontak menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ditempeli warna merah segar saat mendengar Mingyu berkata demikian. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara malu dan kesal yang berbaur menjadi satu, ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya jika nanti Mingyu bertanya.

" _Chagi_ —"

"—diam kau!" teriakan itu membuat Mingyu tersentak.

Hening sebentar, Mingyu menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan pemuda di depannya itu. Mingyu menggulirkan iris matanya menatap tubuh Wonwoo yang gemetar pelan. Selang _shower_ yang dipegang Wonwoo terhempas begitu saja menghantam lantai kamar mandi yang basah. Terlepas dari tangan Wonwoo yang kini sudah bersarang di depan wajah, menutupi mukanya agar tak dilihat oleh siapapun. Terlebih oleh Mingyu.

"Sayang, ada apa?"

Mingyu panik. Ia cemas luar biasa saat Wonwoo bertingkah seperti ini. Menangis diam-diam lalu membuatnya serba salah. Tangannya berusaha meraup tubuh Wonwoo namun dihempas begitu saja oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Mingyu pun memilih untuk mengambil _shower_ yang tadi dijatuhkan Wonwoo dari atas lantai sebelum ia menemukan pemandangan menyayat hati.

 _Luka di kaki Wonwoo._

Mingyu tercekat. Dalam posisi jongkoknya, ia mendongak memandang Wonwoo yang sudah pasti sedang meringis menahan sakit.

Pemuda itu memiliki berbagai macam luka di paha putihnya. Mulai dari bekas gigitan hingga cakaran. Beberapa bagian bahkan ada yang sampai mengeluarkan darah meskipun sudah mulai mengering. Mingyu terdiam—tatapannya berubah nanar. Ia menyentuh satu bongkahan pantat sintal Wonwoo bermaksud memeriksa kondisinya. Sambil menarik napas pendek-pendek, ia menyibak belahan bokong Wonwoo yang meradang.

"Ming—"

Wonwoo memekik lirih saat perih segera menyengat bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia menoleh, menatap Mingyu yang juga memandangnya apologetik.

"Hanya ingin mengeceknya." sahut Mingyu menenangkan Wonwoo. Ia bersikeras dan berjanji tidak akan berbuat lebih selain melihat kondisi pantat bengkak sang kekasih.

Mingyu lalu melanjutkan aksinya yang tadi tertunda. Ia menahan napas ketika ujung jarinya bergeser. Merambat pelan menyusuri epidermis bokong Wonwoo yang bergetar saat bersentuhan langsung dengan telapak tangannya yang panas. Di atas sana—Wonwoo merintih. Ia bahkan meraih satu tangan Mingyu yang masih anteng di pantatnya. Memberinya gestur untuk menghentikan ulahnya sebelum ia kesakitan lebih jauh lagi.

"Sebentar—aku ingin lihat apa kau terluka di dalam atau tidak."

Wonwoo menggeleng—menolak keinginan Mingyu yang masih keras kepala di bawah sana. "Kau hanya keluar terlalu banyak di dalam." desisnya dengan pias luar biasa merah seolah disengat bara. Ia menarik tubuh Mingyu untuk berdiri. Dan membiarkan laki-laki muda itu untuk mendekap tubuhnya dari arah belakang.

"Kenapa kau mengeluarkannya di dalam? Kau tahu aku selalu kesusahan untuk membersihkannya." Wonwoo bertanya sembari mencubit lengan Mingyu yang melingkar di perutnya. Lelaki Kim di belakang tubuhnya itu tertawa pelan, lalu menumpukan kepala cokelatnya di atas bahu Wonwoo sekali lagi. Sesekali, Mingyu juga menggerakkan ujung hidung mancungnya ke arah tubuh Wonwoo yang mengeluarkan aroma segar seperti embun pagi.

"Aku ingin kau mengandung anakku." sahut Mingyu asal—namun bersungguh-sungguh di tiap kata-katanya.

Wonwoo yang mendelik sontak melayangkan satu cubitan lagi di tangan Mingyu. Membuat si pemilik asta menjerit, dan mengusap warna kemerahan yang ditimbulkan dari ulah Wonwoo.

"Jangan bercanda—kita sama-sama pria, ingat?" ketus Wonwoo dan merengut. Di balik tubuhnya Mingyu terkekeh sambil mencuri kecupan di pipi Wonwoo yang menggembung lucu.

"Itu kan hanya keinginanku, Wonu- _ya_." balas Mingyu sambil menggeser kecupannya dan memindahkannya ke tempat lain. Ke bibir Wonwoo. Mereka kemudian berciuman singkat. Sebuah ciuman manis yang murni tanpa diselimuti nafsu apapun.

Hanya kecupan ringan, memang—namun mampu membuat isi perut baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu serasa diaduk-aduk. Diberondong oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayap mereka. Dan menyebabkan debaran di dada mereka berdua naik secara signifikan.

Mingyu lalu menarik diri—menjauhkan wajahnya, dan ganti mengecup puncak hidung Wonwoo sebentar sebelum berujar, "Kubantu membersihkan lubangmu." pada lelaki terkasihnya.

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya. Sangsi akan tawaran Mingyu yang terdengar seperti memiliki niat terselubung. Ia menatap Mingyu tajam seolah lelaki yang juga pacarnya itu adalah seorang om-om mesum yang suka menggoda laki-laki manis macam dirinya.

"Tsk—berhenti memandangku seolah aku penjahat kelamin begitu, _dong_!" sungut Mingyu tak terima, dan mulai menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk berjalan mengikuti dirinya.

Dua lelaki muda itu kemudian berjalan perlahan ke arah _bathtub_ mini yang terletak di ujung kamar mandi. Dengan Mingyu yang senantiasa membantu Wonwoo berjalan akibat rasa sakit yang masih dideritanya. Mingyu kemudian mengisi bak tempat mereka untuk berendam itu dengan air bersuhu ruangan. Tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam wadah tersebut terlebih dahulu, setelah itu menyusul Wonwoo yang masuk secara tertatih dibantu oleh Mingyu.

"Airnya cukup hangat?" tanya Mingyu memastikan. Di pangkuannya, Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

Lelaki Jeon itu mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya mengingat ia sebentar lagi akan melakukan ritual 'penyiksaan' tapi disamarkan oleh Mingyu sebagai ritual 'penyembuhan'.

Mingyu kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah selangkangan Wonwoo yang terendam air. Merambat pelan, menggeser buku-buku jemarinya dan memberi usapan lembut pada kulit paha Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengatur napas—membuatnya lebih rileks saat satu jari Mingyu mulai menempel di cincin rektumnya. "Nghh—" pemuda itu lalu berjengit, tepat ketika Mingyu tanpa memberi aba-aba apapun mendorong telunjuknya masuk.

"Sedikit lagi.." ujar Mingyu pelan di ceruk leher Wonwoo. Wajah keduanya sudah memerah, sementara uap air yang keluar dari dalam _bathtub_ justru tak membantu apa-apa. Di pangkuannya—Wonwoo mengerang pasrah.

"Ming—sudah.." Wonwoo menggeleng sewaktu ia merasakan Mingyu hendak menambahkan jari kedua. Ini gila, pikirnya. Satu jari saja dia harus menahan sakitnya mati-matian, sekarang mau ditambah lagi. "—cukup, hentikan sampai di situ."

"Cairanku belum keluar semua Wonu- _ya_."

Wonwoo menggerakkan kepalanya. Merangsek ke bahu Mingyu yang lebar. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. " _Geuman, jebal_." katanya penuh harap. Kedua tangannya yang tadi terkepal kini sudah berada di sisi kanan-kiri _bathtub_. Meremas pinggiran bak seukuran tubuh manusia itu kuat. Di belakangnya—Mingyu bersikukuh ingin menuntaskan apa yang tadi dilakukannya. Sudah separuh jalan, batinnya. Akan sangat percuma kalau dihentikan sampai di sini saja.

"Kau benar-benar ingin hamil anakku, huh?" goda Mingyu sembari menggigiti leher Wonwoo yang tersaji di depan wajahnya. Wonwoo menggeram lemah. Satu tangannya kini bersarang di surai Mingyu untuk dijambaknya pelan.

"Ahhh—Ming.. Ngghhh.."

Mingyu mendorong jarinya tadi kembali masuk, kali ini lebih dalam. Sampai ruas jarinya itu tenggelam dalam lubang panas Wonwoo yang terlihat seperti menelan telunjuk Mingyu bulat-bulat. Wonwoo mengerang lagi. Bola matanya bahkan sampai membalik. Menahan perih dan nikmat yang berbaur menjadi satu di lubang analnya.

"Ming—sudah, ahh, ahh—Ming, ngghhh.."

Mingyu kemudian melirikkan matanya. Bibirnya menyeringai saat mendapati kejantanan Wonwoo yang mulai bangkit sedikit demi sedikit—efek dari kegiatan mesumnya di bawah sana. Ia lalu memeriksa kondisi air yang perlahan mengeruh, bahkan di area kakinya, sesuatu berwarna putih pekat mulai menguar dari dalam tubuh Wonwoo. _Spermanya_.

"Hhh—jangan, ahh—berhenti, Ming—" Wonwoo merintih, matanya terpejam dan terbuka menahan rasa nikmat akibat rangsangan Mingyu pada anusnya.

"Dasar mesum—" olok Mingyu, kini satu tangannya yang bebas mulai menyentuh ujung kemaluan Wonwoo yang setengah tegang. "—kau ingin aku untuk tidak berhenti menggodamu, huh?"

Wonwoo mendelik. Menyadari betapa lemot kinerja otak pacarnya itu di saat seperti ini. Padahal tadi ia menyuruh Mingyu untuk menghentikan semua gerakan tangannya di tubuh bawahnya. Bukan menyuruhnya untuk ' _jangan berhenti_ ', jelas-jelas dia tadi memberi jeda.

Geram, ia pun menjambak rambut kecokelatan Mingyu agak keras. " _Babo_ —bukan itu maksud—ahh, disanahh, lagi, mmhhh.." namun sejurus kemudian emosi Wonwoo menguap, sepenuhnya hilang saat ia melihat sejuta bintang di pandangannya. Mingyu sudah menemukan titik favorit Wonwoo di dalam sana.

"Di sini?"

"Ahh—yahh—ituhh.. Mmhh—nghh.."

Mingyu menyentuh sekali lagi _sweet spot_ Wonwoo yang terasa menonjol di ujung jarinya. Menekannya lembut, lalu mengusapnya berulang-ulang. Di atas pangkuannya, tubuh Wonwoo menggelinjang lemah. Sentuhan Mingyu tak kunjung berhenti. Ia malah memberi pijatan sensual di alat kelamin Wonwoo yang nyaris pecah, dengan ujung yang meletup-letup namun dihalangi oleh jari nakal Mingyu. Dalam hitungan detik—Wonwoo serasa ingin menyembur saja.

Wonwoo bergidik geli dengan punggung yang melengkung dan mengejang. Andai saja Mingyu menggeser jarinya dari lubang kecil di ujung kemaluannya, Wonwoo bisa menjamin kalau isi testisnya akan langsung berhamburan keluar.

"Kau mau sampai?" Mingyu bertanya dengan nada berbisik. Deru napasnya terasa panas di leher Wonwoo yang basah akan keringat.

Ia menarik keluar jemarinya yang bersarang di lubang Wonwoo—hanya untuk ia hujamkan kembali, secara brutal dan kasar. Wonwoo mendelik, erangannya berubah menjadi jeritan yang terdengar erotis namun juga miris. Setitik air mata bergulir dari ujung manik hitam Wonwoo yang tersembunyi. Ia bergerak tak nyaman. Tangannya menggapa-gapai kepala Mingyu yang mulai merangsek mengecupi pundak telanjangnya.

"Ming—ahh sebentar lagi—ahh, lagi—uhh, ngghh.."

Tubuh Wonwoo bergerak dengan berlebihan saat Mingyu semakin menambah intensitas pijatan di kejantanannya dan juga _sweet spot_ di dalam anusnya. Air yang merendam tubuh mereka berdua pun sampai meluber kemana-mana saat Wonwoo menggoyang pinggulnya. Mengikuti arah gerakan jemari Mingyu. Panggulnya maju-mundur-maju-mundur dengan hitungan teratur.

Mingyu tak diam saja. Ia membawa tangannya pada bola kembar milik Wonwoo yang ia anggurkan. Meremas bijinya, lalu mencubit keras skrotumnya. Wonwoo sontak mendesah. Lebih keras. Lebih _nyaring_.

"Ahh—aa—ANNNGGGHHHHH!"

Wonwoo melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Menghantam dada bidang Mingyu saat rasa nikmat itu meledak begitu saja.

Tubuhnya menegang—pinggulnya tertarik menghujam bagian dasar _bathtub_ yang keras. Dalam kondisi menggigil, Wonwoo bisa melihat pandangan matanya yang memutih.

Wonwoo menyaksikan dengan jelas saat sulur berwarna putih lengket itu mengucur dari ujung kejantanannya seperti air mancur. Menodai kelima jari Mingyu dan tentu saja perutnya sendiri. Di balik tubuhnya, Wonwoo merasakan tubuh Mingyu yang mendekap tubuhnya erat. Bangga dengan hasil kerja tangannya yang luar biasa.

"Ah—haa, Ming—hhh, _gwaenchanha_?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan napas memburu—kelelahan. Dia menggulirkan ekor matanya dan mulai menangkap gerakan Mingyu yang secepat kilat saat mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibirnya.

"Sudah bersih kan?" tanya Mingyu, dan mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Wonwoo yang terasa hampa.

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil dengan wajah bersemu. Lalu mendorong kepalanya untuk ia letakkan pada ceruk leher kekasihnya. Mengungkapkan terima kasih secara verbal.

"Karena lubangmu sudah bersih—" Mingyu menunduk, mengambil kecupan lagi di bibir Wonwoo yang serasa seperti candu.

"—keberatan kalau aku mengotorinya lagi?" lanjutnya, sambil menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya.

Tempat dimana sesuatu yang keras dan berukuran sebesar tongkat bisbol—menyodok lubang pantat Wonwoo—meminta ijin untuk mampir.

Sukses membuat Jeon Wonwoo mendelik ngeri dengan bola mata nyaris melompat keluar.

" _YA_! KIM MINGYU _NEO MICHYEOSO_!?"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku nulis apasih ini gusti?_

 _Udah ya ga usah banyak protes! Ini dedikasi spesial buat_ _ **indukcupang**_ _yang minta dibikinin ff Meanie_ — _padahal gue ga kenal siapa mereka yasalammmm._

 _Maafkeun kalau kemistrinya ga dapet. Aku masih bingung sama muka mereka berdua yang mirip banget (di mata gue mirip soalnya_ — _tapi gapapa, kata orang kalo mirip itu tandanya jodoh, oho ho ho ho), jadi rada rabun dan ga bisa bedain mana Wonu mana Mingyu, hesyemeleehh._

 _Buat dede RanRan aka emaknya ikan cupang_ — _ku ga mau tahu ya, abis ini pokonya ff SekopJunghan pesenanku harus dibikinin! Ga mau tau! Ga mau tau! Kalo ga dibikinin bakal aku teror kamu tiap detik_ — _hahahahahahahahahahah #ketawajahat_

 _Buat para readers yang Meanie shipper_ — _sekali lagi mohon maaf karena pair favorit kalian aku rusak di sini. Jeongmal mianhaeyo #sungkem_

 _Oh_

 _Terus kalo berkenan_ — _boleh lah bagi-bagi review, hihihihihi. Tapi dosanya ditanggung sama-sama yaa? Www_

 _Oke_

 _Sankyuuu sebelumnya udah mau mampir. Reviewnya kutunggu ya darling.._

 _Bye semuaa_ — _love you, muach muach!_


End file.
